The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus and method for inflating a vehicle occupant restraint. Specifically, the invention relates to an air bag inflator having a filter through which gas passes before entering the air bag.
A known inflator housing which holds materials for generating gas to inflate an air bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,036. Upon ignition of the gas generating material in the inflator housing, gas flows through a slag screen or filter. The gas then flows through a final filter assembly. After passing through the final filter assembly, the gas enters the air bag to inflate the air bag.
Although this known inflator is generally satisfactory, the inflator could be improved by increasing the ease with which the inflator is assembled.